Unfused
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Steven attempts to learn how to fuse with gems. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, Garnet sees a future vision that leads her to believe that Steven will most likely be compatible with Sapphire. She has no choice but to unfuse to help Steven. But can she? Garnet. Steven. Pearl. Amethyst


Unfused

Steven attempts to learn how to fuse with gems. After multiple unsuccessful attempts, Garnet sees a future vision that leads her to believe that Steven will most likely be compatible with Sapphire. She has no choice but to unfuse to help Steven. But can she?

Garnet. Steven. Pearl. Amethyst

The Crystal Gems were lounging around the living room. Garnet sat on the couch, lost in thought. Pearl walked around the house, dusting and humming a tune quietly. And, Amethyst slept next to Garnet on the couch, snoring softly.

Garnet felt hot butterflies run up her arm and a smile tug on her round lips. Everytime Ruby and Sapphire separated momentarily in her head to share thoughts or kiss or cuddle, Garnet felt the love pulse through her body. She squeezed her hand shut as a cool chill ran across her cheek. A mixture of heat and cold traced her body every time the two showed each other love.

The screen door whined loudly as Steven walked into the house. Ruby and Sapphire snapped back together in Garnet's mind.

"Hey, Guys," Steven said with his usual bright smile.

"Hello, Steven," Pearl said as she continued to dust a book. Garnet nodded at Steven with a small smile and Amethyst groaned, opening her eyes slowly.

"Is there any missions today?" Steven asked, sitting on the edge of the couch. He stared at Garnet with an eyebrow raised.

"No," Garnet stated, simply.

"That's good," Steven said as he shifted his weight. Steven started to rock his leg and twiddle his fingers.

"Dude, if you gotta pee, just go," Amethyst said as she stretched out on the couch.

"I don't have to pee," Steven stated as he forced his leg to stop.

"I was just wondering if I could try fusing with you guys again," Steven said with a small, sheepish smile.

"Why?" Pearl asked, setting the duster on the coffee table.

"You have already fused before," Pearl said as she motioned for Amethyst to scooch over on the couch. Amethyst rolled her eyes and sat up. Pearl sat down and Amethyst laid back down with her head on Pearl's lap and her feet resting on Garnet's thigh.

"That was with Connie. I want to be able to fuse with gems, so I can help more on missions," Steven explained. Pearl turned her gaze to Garnet, waiting for her response. Garnet thought and then nodded. Stars rose in Steven's eyes.

"Really?!" Steven said, happily and bounced off the couch. He hugged Garnet and then ran to his room. The gems watched him as he pulled out a boombox that awkwardly fit in his arms.

"I think that last time didn't go so good because we had no music to dance to and because you guys didn't dance like yourself. So, this time I'll play music and just dance like you!," Steven said as he placed the boombox on the table. He clicked it on and it played a soft, upbeat song. The singers voice was hushed and the instrumental music washed over his voice.

"Pearl?" Steven said and offered his hand. Pearl nodded and stood, placing Amethyst's head back on the couch. Amethyst groaned at the loss of her bony pillow and sat up to watch.

"Remember Steven. Don't force it, feel it," Garnet said in a monotone voice. Steven nodded towards Garnet and began to dance slowly. He twirled around with his eyes closed and Pearl danced as well. Pearl's elegant dancing and towering height didn't mix well with Steven's lethargic twirls. Pearl grabbed his hand and began to spin him faster but Steven leaned too far outward and hit his head on Pearl's knee. He fell and Pearl stopped dancing.

"Steven, are you okay?" Pearl asked, hovering over him. Steven rubbed his head and stood up.

"Yeah," Steven said.

"I guess it's my turn to assault Steven," Amethyst laughed and shoved herself off the couch. Pearl sat back down as Amethyst changed the station to a suggestive hip hop song.

"Ohh Yeah," Amethyst said and twirled her hips. Pearl grumbled as Amethyst swayed her body from side to side. She ran her fingers in her white hair and pointed to Steven.

He placed his arms in front of him and tried to dance as smoothly as Amethyst. He dipped his hips and swayed his chest but the motions were jagged and harsh. Amethyst inched towards Steven who followed with jerky movements. The two were inches apart when Amethyst's gem glowed. Steven looked down at his own gem which was pale and he popped out his arms, feeling the music. Nothing happened to Steven's gem and Amethyst's gem slowly faded. She shrugged as the song ended.

"Sorry, Bud," Amethyst said as she sat next to Pearl. Garnet got off the couch and Steven smiled.

"Third times the charm," Steven said, confidently and Garnet smiled as she adjusted the boombox to a new station. The stereo played a rap song with a strong bass. The boomboxes speakers bounced to the beat and Garnet nodded her head to the beat.

"Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie. Gimmie that, all of dat," The singer boomed in a silky voice.

Garnet popped her hips to the left and right and criss-crossed her legs. She punctuated the beats with hip thrusts and shoulder movements. Steven smiled and joined in with a lazy worm. Amethyst bit back a laugh and Garnet continued to pop, lock, and drop it as Steven tried doing the robot. Garnet's gems glowed bright red and Steven popped his hips out as prominently as Garnet. Amethyst couldn't hold in her laughter as Steven pushed his head back and inched forward like a crab.

Steven sighed as Amethyst fell off the couch, laughing. He wiped sweat from his forehead and Garnet turned off the music as her gems dimmed. Steven gave a smile.

"Let's keep going," Steven said, confidently.

After an hour of multiple failed attempts at fusion, Steven sat on the ground sweating and holding back tears.

"It's okay, Steven. Who cares if you can't fuse with us?" Amethyst said and rubbed his sweaty shoulder.

"You are already a big help on missions," Pearl added as she got him a glass of water. She handed Steven the water and he frowned gulping it down. He wiped his mouth after he finished the glass.

"I know. But, what if I can't fuse with you guys at all?" Steven said as he rested his head on his knees.

At that moment, Garnet got a vivid future vision. She recieved it within a blink of an eye. She saw a future vision of her unfusing to allow Steven to try dancing with Ruby and Sapphire. She saw one possiblity of Steven being able to fuse with Sapphire only but she held her tongue. She loved Steven but to unfuse was to not be herself anymore.

"You will. Just give it some time," Pearl suggested even though she was doubtful.

"Yeah. Before you know it, you'll be fusing with all of us," Amethyst added.

"You're right. It just... Sometimes, I don't even feel like a gem," Steven whispered, dabbing his head with a towel. He grew a fake smile and nodded towards the gems, suggesting he was fine. Garnet stood up from the couch and closed her eyes. She pushed her own self-centered thoughts away and knew she had to unfuse for Steven.

"Try it one more time," Garnet said, cooly. Steven shook his head, standing.

"It's fine, Garnet," Steven said with his fake smile that he used often to make the gems feel better. Garnet saw through it and shook her head.

"Just one more time," Garnet said and Steven nodded his head. Garnet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her entire body glowed and she felt herself unravel. The two let go of each other and Garnet's form was replaced by two small gems: Ruby and Sapphire. Steven's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, shocked. Pearl and Amethyst silently starred.

"Why did you unfuse?" Steven questioned.

"I saw a vision of us being able to fuse," Sapphire explained in her monotone voice. Ruby nodded and sat on the couch. Amethyst and Pearl joined her and watched as Sapphire stepped forward to Steven. She kissed his cheek.

"You didn't have to unfuse for me," Steven said as he felt guilty for separating the two. Sapphire smiled.

"Sometimes, it is good to be apart," Sapphire stated, even as a part of her yearned to be fused with Ruby. But, she felt motherly warmth towards Steven and floated to the boombox. She picked out a station and the music fluttered into the air like released butterflies. It was solely piano music. It dipped and swayed in the air as though the music was dancing with itself.

Sapphire turned to Steven and her dress twirled under her. She stepped towards him and took his hands and put both on her shoulders. She placed her tiny gloved on his waist and she slowly spun Steven. Steven looked at his feet worried about stepping on hers.

"Just let yourself go," Sapphire said and lead him in small circles. Steven breathed and let her lead, while he obediently followed. After some time, the music soothed his nerves and he danced with Sapphire, taking wider and wider steps. He felt the world around him disappearing and he didn't care if he fused anymore.

He felt a warmth from Sapphire that he imagined his own mother would have given him. He spun and basked in the, ironic, warmth. He felt tears well in his eyes and he pulled Sapphire close to him to hug her. But, he felt his hands grip the air. He opened his eyes and saw that he was looking down at Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl. They looked up at him in shock and he looked at his hands confused. But, they weren't his hands. They had a familiar roundness but they was a tint of light, milky blue color. It reminded him of the moon.

"Steven... You fused!" Pearl stated and Steven looked down at his body. He could see the curves of his new body. He touched his face and felt the soft skin.

"No way!" He shouted and his new voice was angelic. He felt his lips twitch into a smile and knew it was Sapphire.

"I fused!" Steven couldn't contain his excitement. He ran into the bathroom, almost hitting his head on the door frame. In the bathroom mirror, he saw himself clearly.

He had light blue hair that was almost white. It was held in a messy bun and a curly piece tickled his face. His face was round but light blue and his lips were full. A giant eye with a milky pupil stared at him. He had one eye! He stepped back and looked at the rest of himself. He had curves and stood nearly six feet tall. His attire was a top that looked like Sapphire's and had large silk wings that covered his stomach. His legs were covered in a skirt that flowed to the floor and opened up in the front and showed his slender legs that had ribbons snaking over them. He looked like a goddess.

Moonstone...

He knew that his - their - name was Moonstone. Moonstone left the bathroom and the gems stared at her. She walked to Ruby and kissed her forehead.

"We will be back," She said in her angelic voice and she walked out of the house.

Moonstone walked down the beach and tested her powers. Steven laughed and Sapphire smiled as the two experimented with the powers of Moonstone. Moonstone smiled for herself and twirled in the sunlight. Ice crystals formed at her feet and the ocean waves danced with her.

Steven could fuse with at least one other gem. Even though he knew it would be short lived, he was so happy.

End ~

Author's note: If you want to know the songs the gems were dancing to with Steven, here's the titles and authors so you can search them up on Youtube.

Pearl's Dance - Fireflies by Owl City

Amethyst's Dance - Fergalicious by Fergie

Garnet's Dance - Like This by MIMs

Sapphire's Dance - To the Moon (Piano) [Ending Version] by Kan Gao

Hope you Enjoyed.

-N.S


End file.
